Qui se ressemble Hippie
by Alicefiction
Summary: Le Hippie est en route pour rentrer mais décide de passer par le parc, là bas il va faire une nouvelle rencontre. (Hippie x OC)
1. devant l'eau

**Vous êtes actuellement en train de lire la partie Hippie de "Qui se ressemble..."! Ce seras une série de 5 partie, une avec le hippie, une geek, une patron, une panda et une Mathieu! :) Non, pas de partie Prof et fille! désolé mais c'est déjà long comme ça! ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas! :p**

* * *

><p>Il marchait en pleine rue, roula un joint qu'il mit à sa bouche et l'alluma. Ce type passait ses journées à se défoncer et il aimait ça. Il avait des problèmes de synesthésie, voyait des trucs bizarres et il marchait difficilement. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue à cette heure, il était seul. Il était partie vers 15 h, il devrait peut-être rentrer ou Mathieu allait lui crier dessus. Il était partie juste pour refaire sa réserve de crack à la base mais il voulait prendre l'air un peu plus longtemps, il aurait dû prendre son chien. Il avait un style qui sortait du lot de par rapport au gens qu'il croisait, un bob, un vieux T-shirt sale qui explique son odeur et enfin des lunettes de soleil. Pas des lunettes comme celle du patron, non, de grandes lunettes avec une monture rose et bleue. Sans s'en rendre il était arrivé à côté du parc où il allait toujours, il y entra avançant dans les étendues naturelles. Ils n'y avaient presque plus personne, que des gens qui promener leur chien, des étudiants qui rentrent de cours et des couples contemplant le coucher de soleil.<p>

Pourtant une personne sortait du lot, une fille qui se tenait près de l'étendue d'eau, cigarette à la main, elle regardait dans le vide. Elle était seule, et pas habillée de manière très banale, comme dans ces animés Japonais qu'il regardait quand il était stone. Ses vêtements étaient très sombre, noir et violets, tout comme son maquillage. La seule chose claire chez elle s'était sa jolie peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait des cernes sur les yeux, le même genre de cernes que Mathieu quand il buvait trop de café. Finalement le Hippie décida de se poser à côté d'elle, regardant les canards qui nageaient. La fille le dévisagea, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie. Mais il en profita pour observer la couleur de ses yeux, ils étaient bleus, bleu comme le ciel. Et pourtant ils étaient sombres, emplis de sentiments négatifs.

-Pourquoi t'es ici toute seule, grosse ?

Elle ne répond pas, mais elle plisse les yeux légèrement. Elle ne doit pas beaucoup aimez discuter. Le Hippie se contenta de retourner à ses petits canards.

-Et toi pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Je viens souvent ici grosse.

La fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de tirer une taffe sur sa cigarette mais finalement elle répondit à sa question.

-Moi j'suis censé chercher quelqu'un, mais ça me fait trop chier. Je sais qu'on ne la trouvera pas, on ne la trouve jamais.

-Tu cherchais qui, grosse ?

-Ma « sœur ». Du moins c'est comme ça que l'appellent les autres.

Le Hippie ne dit rien, il ne la connaissait pas après tout. Comment pouvait-il la jugée ? Elle avait pourtant l'air d'être épuisée, elle avait quand même dû chercher un moment malgré ce qu'elle affirmait. Après avoir compris ça le hippie ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais tourna la tête pour qu'elle ne le voit pas, trop peur des représailles. Ils restaient là, tous les deux sans rien dire avec pour seule activité de fumée chacun leur joint. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, laissant la noirceur de la nuit envelopper le ciel doucement. Le Hippie vu que son amie commençait à partir.

-Tu rentres grosse ?

-Hélas oui, sinon j'en connais une qui va pleurer pour rien si je rentre trop tard.

Elle lui envoya un sourire en coin, ce n'était presque rien mais c'était le seul auquel il avait eu droit alors il s'en contenta.

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, pas très convaincue de la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à se présenter à n'importe qui alors le Hippie se lança en premier.

-Moi on m'appelle le Hippie.

-Le Hippie tien ? Eh bien, en attendant tu peux m'appeler La Gothique.

Elle avait un vrai sourire, son regard était toujours aussi sombre mais il en sortait des étincelles, un vrai feu d'artifice. Le Hippie ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas certainement pas son vrai prénom mais il s'en contenta. Puis elle s'en alla, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité jusqu'à disparaitre de vue. Le Hippie décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer pour lui aussi, il allait certainement se faire assassiner par Mathieu mais il s'en fichait, il l'aimait bien cette fille. Il ne regrettait pas du tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle.

En arrivant finalement chez lui, il voyait Mathieu qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air content, oups. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil avant que Mathieu ne commence à râler.

-Tu peux me dire où t'étais ?!

-Au parc gros.

-Aussi tard !?

-J'ai pas vu le temps passer gros. J'étais avec une fille.

Mathieu ne riposta pas, mais il arqua un sourcil. Forcément, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Hippie fait de nouvelle rencontre. Il poussa un soupir et s'assoit sur le canapé en agrippant l'épaule du geek qui pleurait après s'être aussi fait crier dessus apparemment.

-Ça va pour une fois vous deux, mais faut arrêter de me faire des frayeurs pareil !

Le Geek et Le Hippie se lancent un regard. Il avait envie de rire mais sinon Mathieu allait encore crier. C'est comme ça qu'il gérait son inquiétude lui.


	2. Esméralda

C'est humide, c'est chaud… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le hippie ouvre les yeux et voit capsule de bière qui était en train de lui lécher de visage. Il était allongé sur le canapé où il avait passé la nuit à cause de son impuissance à bouger, trop fumer de joint.

-Salut, gros !

Il lui caresse la tête doucement et se redresse en même temps pour finir assit sur le bord du canapé. Le chien reste assit devant lui, remuant la queue et la langue qui pendouille. Le hippie regarde l'heure, il était 15 h. Son chien voulait sûrement sortir, il avait déjà une heure de retard. Il part chercher sa laisse, sous obligation de Mathieu car lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Et il se rend au parc où il était hier puis il relâche son petit Jack Russel. Inconsciemment, il se met à chercher autour de lui. Il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il cherche et pourtant quand il met les yeux dessus il n'hésite pas une seconde à la rejoindre.

-Salut grosse.

Elle se retourne, elle n'affiche aucune expression mais il sait que s'est la meilleure expression à laquelle il pouvait avoir droit. Il se pose à côté d'elle, au même endroit que la veille. Toujours à observer l'eau, cette fois illuminer par les rayons de soleil qui traverse le ciel. Ils ne disaient rien, elle avait un carnet de dessins dans la main. Il n'osait pas lui demander s'il pouvait regarder, elle allait sûrement refuser. Mais il pouvait entrevoir un dessin fait au fusain, il représentait justement la nature devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et c'est formidablement bien fait.

-Pourquoi t'es là aujourd'hui, grosse ?

-J'ai bien aimé cet endroit, ça m'inspire.

-Pour le dessin ?

Elle lui lance un regard surpris puis se met face à lui. Il eut un grand moment de silence, puis elle afficha un vrai sourire, l'espace d'une seconde on aurait cru que toute sa noirceur avait disparu. Mais ce fut de courte durer quand elle retourna son regard vers l'eau.

-Pas seulement, en général la nature c'est la seule chose qui me permet de me sentir bien. J'ai horreur des villes.

-Pourquoi t'es à Paris alors, grosse ?

-Pourquoi tu y es toi ?

Elle lui avait mis une colle là. Lui aussi préférait les campagnes et la nature mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'est Mathieu qui décide. Il y a eu un deuxième silence jusqu'à l'apparition de Capsule de bière aux pieds de son maître.

-C'est ton chien ?

-Ouai grosse. Il s'appelle Capsule de bière.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, en même temps c'est original. Puis elle s'accroupit près du petit Jack Russel pour lui caresser la tête, il avait l'air de bien l'aimait car il secouait la queue.

-T'aime les chiens, grosse ?

-J'aime tous les animaux ! Mais je préfère les chats.

-Mathieu dit c'est l'animal de Satan, pourtant on en a un la maison. Il s'appelle Wifi.

Elle releva les yeux vers le hippie et se redressa doucement. On dirait qu'il avait enfin trouvé un sujet de conversation aussi intéressant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils ont continue à parler d'animaux comme ça pendant longtemps. Il apprit qu'elles avaient aussi un chat chez elle. Une petite chatte noire et rousse qui s'appelle Pandore. La jeune fille en noir semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec le hippie, elle sourit plus souvent et avait le regard pétillant.

-Tu sais, t'es bien la première personne à me faire sourire !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, depuis que je suis née j'ai toujours eu des pensées sombres pour une raison que j'ignore. Mais avec toi j'me sens bien, c'est bizarre.

Elle avait affiché un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient pétillants de vie. Ce sourire avait traversé le cœur du Hippie comme une flèche, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment pouvaient-ils s'entendre aussi bien alors qu'ils étaient aussi différents ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand elle lui tourna le dos.

-Esméralda.

-hum ?

-Mon vrai prénom, c'est Esméralda !

Esméralda, c'était si joli. La seule fois où il avait entendu ce prénom c'était dans un de ces films d'animation qu'il regardait quand la drogue le rendait impuissant, trop impuissant pour changer de chaîne… ça sonnait si bien à ses oreilles. Le soleil se déployait de plus en plus alors qu'ils ne disaient plus rien, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Esméralda finit par déployer l'ombrelle qui était accrochée à son bras, sûrement pour protéger sa peau blanche.

-Désolé mais je dois partir maintenant.

Elle commençait à partir, elle avait l'air brusque et fade au premier abord. Mais après avoir passé ce peu de temps à discuter avec elle, le hippie voyait finalement une fille élégante et lumineuse. Il la regardait s'éloigner sans rien dire. Finalement il se retourna vers Capsule de bière qui était en train de jouer avec un autre chien. Il ne pouvait pas rentré maintenant, il s'ennuierait ferme. Mathieu et le Geek n'étaient déjà plus là quand il est partie, Le Patron n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis hier et le panda voudrait sûrement être seul avec sa copine, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui ! Lucie. Il décida finalement de s'allonger dans l'herbe et de dormir. Tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Passez à une autre partie! :)**


End file.
